That's The Way I Like It!
by Azayaka Kiryu
Summary: Shadow and Sonic compete in their daily competition, racing through everywhere. SEGA Genesis style.
1. Chapter 1

**That's The Way I Like It**

Sonic took a long drink of his bottled water and walked over to Tails. He wiped the sweat off his head and looked at Tails' watch. "Well, Tails?" Tails looked at the watch.

"58.37." He looked up with a smile. "Beat your old record. Great job, Sonic!" Sonic thrust his into the air and brought it back down in a victorious motion.

"Ha! Beat that, Shadow!" Shadow grunted and walked over to the light post near the edge of the sidewalk. As he walked, he looked over the plains on the other side of the sidewalk, towards the beach.

"Hmph. This is like walking through those plains. Shouldn't be hard… just need to look for a different route." He stood in front of the light pole, facing the city, where he would soon swiftly blaze to the city hall, in the center of Angel City. He put his back foot on the light pole and bent into position. Tails started to fly in the direction of the goal.

"Ok, Shadow! GO!" Shadow frowned deeper and pushed off the light pole with slight force and was across the street in about a half of a second.


	2. Chapter 2

**ANGEL CITY  
**ACT 1

---+-----+----

Shadow jumped over a van that was coming at him head on. He landed and went immediately left, where the road turned. Upon going the starting direction again, he jumped on the side of a building and ran to the end of it, jumping then to a light pole. From there, he kept skipping the poles until they ended, thus jumping onto the sidewalk. This was a minor setback, for he had to dodge carriages, people, and benches. He grew impatient with this and jumped towards a wall. He then rebounded off onto the road. "Jesus Christ, there are too many people…. and cars..." He dodge car after car, and when the road came to a two way fork, he went right. He didn't take the next street that lead to the City Hall, instead he went down further. He looked around frantically. "Shit, I think I should have turned…. Isn't there an alley around here?" Sure enough, a few seconds later, he found one. "Hell yes." He turned into it, immediately jumping onto the wall. He then rebounded onto the other wall, and repeated this until he was on a roof. He jumped off the edge of it onto another. He ran across it and noticed a few buildings ahead was a small building, where he found a large antenna. "Ha. KRGS. I hate that station." He noticed the axel the antenna was held on from a ways away. "Ah? Hmm…." He continued on until he reached the building. "Let's try this." He ran to it and jumped to an extending bar, where he grabbed onto it and started spinning. With his senses, he let go and flew a little to the right of where he was headed. He flew for a few seconds and laded on the side of a building and started running to the end of it, where he jumped down onto another light pole. He saw Tails on the other side of the street, barely keeping up, as usual. He jumped down from the third light pole onto the street, where there weren't as many cars to dodge. The road was straight for a long time, until it ended and left him no choice but to turn left. He turned the very next street and ran straight along the road, dodging cars. He could see City Hall ahead, so he decided to not take the obvious way. He ran to the sidewalk and jumped onto the hand rail that led down to the subway. He kept on the grind until it ended, then he ran to the other side of the tunnel, where he caught the other rail and went up. He hit the sidewalk and turned left. He ran past a few light poles to the large stone sign on the city hall steps and stopped. He breathed heavy for a minute, waiting for Tails to arrive. Sonic was already there. He smiled and did his little thumbs up.

"Great approach, Shadow. The subway? Would've never thought of it." Shadow frowned at him.

"I know that. You're too dull in the head." Sonic shook his head in slight reject and disappointment.

"C'mon, Shad! Why can't you be nice for once?" "Shadow shook his head.

"Because. That will make people bother me even more. No go on the nicey nice." Sonic just stared. Tails landed and walked up to Shadow.

"56.97. Wow, Sonic. That was some heat." Sonic smiled.

"A loss is a loss. I've beat him before, and I can do it again! C'mon, second round, to the Hardware store at the other side of town!" Sonic walked up to another light pole, ready to start. Shadow nodded.

'He thinks he can beat me. Ha, the funny that guy has in him.' Tails started to fly away again.

"GO SONIC!" Sonic took off again. In five seconds, not even his blur remained. Shadow smirked.

"A nice little happy hour. With Sonic. Boy am I hungry. I think I'll go get some Cheeseburgers." From there, he chaos controlled.


End file.
